Blood and Water
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: sequel to Bed of Roses. contains minor KH: COM spoilers, and hints of Zexy liking Dem.


As it was, no one in Castle Oblivion was really interested in what they were doing, except for the newly founded couple. Their activity of passionately embracing and lip locking had urked one nobody in particular. Zexion huffed and snapped his book shut ubruptly, before gazing down upon the violet couch.

"Number XI and Number IX, do you mind engaging sexual activity elsewhere?" He said with an obvious poisonous tone.

Number XI, Marluxia pulled away from the Melodious Nocturne, and smirked as he put his head back on the arm rest to gaze at the bookworm upside down. "My my Zexion, is that a hint of jealousy in your tone?"

"hmph! hardly." Zexion glared. "I just don't find that appropriate on the couch where everyone sits during the day."

Number IX, Demyx chuckled slightly with a hand in front of his mouth. "Zexy, there are far worse things happening in this castle on god knows what surfaces than kissing and cuddling you know."

"One, don't call my Zexy." The Cloaked Schemer replied, placing his book under his arm and forcing himself up out of the chair he was occupying. "And two, I'm leaving. You two are making me sick just looking at you."

Marluxia and Demyx snickered as Number VI stalked off with his nose thrust in the air. Demyx sighed slightly as he rest his head upon his partner's chest.

"You know, sometimes I feel kinda sorry for that guy." He stated calmly, feeling a hand run through his mullet as he spoke. "I mean, he used to be fine until we all started 'pairing off' and stuff."

"I honestly think he's jealous." Marluxia replied softly. "He did after all warn me to stay away from you once."

Demyx lifted his head and looked with a cocked eyebrow. "You're lying."

Marluxia immitated looking shocked. "Oh! You accuse me of lying to you? Demyx, you know me better!"

"I know that." Demyx planted a kiss on Marluxia's soft, plump lips, and carefully lifted himself from the couch. Malruxia almost pouted like a spoilt child.

"Off somewhere?" He enquired, hiding the disappointment in his voice.

Demyx nodded with a sigh and flicked his hood over his head. "Yeah, I gotta go and investigate the Gods in Olympus Colleseum. I should be back later tonight."

"Ah, i see." Marluxia sat up, and grabbed the smaller nobody around the waist. He pulled the blonde in close, and held him tightly. "Well, I shall hold you to coming home tonight. I'll be waiting."

Demyx smiled, and planted a final kiss on Marluxia's head, before dispersing himself into a dark portal. Marluxia sighed once more, and lay back on the couch. He breathed in through his nose, and smelt the comforting scent of the ocean in the air. He loved that scent the most, even more than his own Lavender aroma he seemed to have.

"Finally, I can come in this room without being ill." Zexion stalked past the couch, and walked to a set of stairs on the far side of the room.

"Zexion, before you go, I need to ask you something important." Marluxia stated, sitting back up and patting a seat beside him. Zexion glared and hesitated to move, not really wanting to have a chat to the botanist. But something inside his mind made him backtrack and sit beside the pink haired man.

Marluxia smiled, and leant back on the couch. "I need to know...what makes you despise what Demyx and I do with ourselves?"

Zexion folded his arms and looked away. "I told you already, its very disturbing to watch. To watch you act like you could ever care for someone else when we have no hearts. You know nothing of what love is supposed to feel like, and yet here you are giving that kid false hopes."

"Oh, and I suppose you would know how to do that without giving him these so called ' false hopes" Marluxia smirked. "Number VI, I can see right through you. I know the real reason. So please, if you don't mind, please look elsewhere for someone to engage in activities with."

Zexion glared slightly, and stood up rather too quickly for Marluxia's liking. "You have no place pinning flase accusations like that. Now if you excuse me, I'm actually wanted somewhere."

Marluxia watched the misty nobody stalk off up the staircase, and shook his head slightly.

------------------------

Demyx staggered and rubbed his eyes slightly once he was back in Castle Oblivion. He was very tired from all the running he had to do (due to someone finding out about his prescence and sending their guard beast on him) and all he wanted to do was get some sleep. He looked around the room, noticing the couch was now occupied by the only female in the Organization, Larxene. She looked up from her magazine, and a sly look appeared on her face.

"My my, isn't it past your bedtime?" She teased, closing her magazine and getting up. She coyly made her way to the water nobody, and stroked his chin slightly. "Boys like you need their sleep."

"And women like you should be put on a leash." Demyx smirked for a second, before yelping as a slight zap went through his lips. Larxene laughed coldly and pulled her fingers away from his mouth.

"Taking lessons from the others are we?" She replied, pushing him away slightly. "Bad move on your part. By the way, Marluxia left to another place in the castle about an hour ago. So you'll have to find him yourself."

Demyx rolled his eyes, and turned to walk down a hallway full of numbered doors. His first instinct was to open his own, but only to open a door to a vacant blue room. He sighed and closed the door, and decided he'd try Marluxia's own room. He'd surely be there, right?

Demyx opened the door quietly, and only came face-to-face with a few exotic flowers; some humming, other animalistic ones growling or purring, but no pink haired man. Demyx closed the door, and leant back on it with a groan.

"Where would he be?" He asked himself, resting a finger on his temple. "Think, think, think..."

After a few moments of nothing, he threw his hands up in the air and pushed himself off the door. He heard a rustling of paper, and turned to find a note stuck to the door that he didn't notice before. He ripped it off, and looked around to make sure no one had seen his blonde moment. Realising he was alone, he read the short note and smiled.

"Of course, the roof." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly, and opened up another portal for himself. Stepping through, he stepped onto the grated balcony, and found his partner sitting on the tiling of the roof.

"Nice of you to join me." Marluxia said softly, flicking a piece of hair from his face. A few petals danced around momentarily before gently hitting the tiles and becoming immobile. Demyx smiled, easily amused by the petals' behaviour. It was one of the many things he loved watching the taller Nobody do; make himself look perfect in every way.

Demyx took a seat beside Marluxia, and entwined his fingers instantly with his lover's. He leant over, and planted a soft kiss upon those lucious lips. Marluxia smiled and deepened the kiss slightly.

For a few moments they let themselves get lost from reality, only caring (as much as they could) about their moment, before Marluxia broke away. Demyx this time pouted like a child, hoping to make it last longer.

"I actually brought you up here for a reason." the Graceful Assasin stated softly, leaning over to his other side and fiddling with something Demyx couldn't see. "Remember that Tiger lily you helped grow?"

"Yeah, like it was yesterday." Demyx replied. "How come?"

"Well," Marluxia pulled the Lily up from his other side, and held it up in Demyx's face slightly. "I want you to keep it. I want you to care for it like a child; like...our child."

Demyx was dumbstruck as he delicately took the pot from Marluxia. He stroked one of the now huge petals, and the flower almost seemed to giggle. The water Nobody knew then that what he had with Marluxia was now set in stone, and nothing was going to change that. He knew because Marluxia would never, EVER, give away one of his babies to anyone.

Demyx set the Lily aside carefully, and wrapped his arms around his partner's neck. "I promise I will." He positioned himself on top of the taller Nobody, and kissed him passionatley. Marluxia sighed in the kiss, and ran his hands up the smaller Nobody's torso under his coat. Demyx smirked, and used all his strength to push Marluxia down onto the roof. The pink haired nobody broke the kiss, and held onto Demyx's arms.

"Wha...what are you doing?" He asked, a little out of breath. "We can't...do it...here..."

"Just be quiet and savour this moment." Demyx said with a sly look. "Just relax and I'll do the rest."

------------------------

As it was, Demyx had gained a hobby while Marluxia was away. After what seemed like months in the castle, the tiger lily now stood at least four foor tall. During its rapid growth, it had gained exotic markings upon its petals, and had now grown a few vines from its stem.

Demyx would sing and play his Sitar to it, making the Lily dance with pleasure, or on some odd occasions he'd end up with his wrists tied together with its vines and a second one around his mouth. He would eventually laugh it off, knowing that Marluxia must've given some of his traits when it was born.

------------------------

One evening, Xemnas had called a very important meeting. One that Demyx for some reason had not been asked to attend. He knew he wasn't the only one, as he sat with a pout on Roxas' bed. Roxas was sitting beside him, polishing his Oblivion.

"I don't understand why we didn't need to attend." Roxas stated calmly. "But I know there were only six people asked to. Something about that new base Xemnas has established."

"Oh, Castle Oblivion, right?" Demyx replied, laying back on the orange sheets. "I asked Xemnas about that, but he wouldn't tell me much about it."

"Heh, well, we'll just ask Axel when he gets back then." Roxas admired his work for a few moments, before dimsissing his weapon and laying back beside the water nobody. "It must be really important and well, tough if a select few were chosen."

"Vexen was one of them." Demyx stated sarcastically. "I'd say Xemnas chose him instead of us because we got busted for Axel's latest prank on him."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, that may just be it." Though, he soon frowned slightly. "I'm worried though; I overheard Saix talking to Xemnas about it the other day. He mentioned about it being almost a suicide mission. As if, he was delibrately sending them to, you know, get rid of them without doing it himself."

Demyx looked at his friend in concern. "But, you don't think Xemnas would actually do that, right? I mean, he's been so bent on keeping thirteen plus members. He's constantly looking for more. So why get rid of them."

"I dunno really." Roxas stated, sitting up and resting his hands in his lap. "But Saix mentioned the word 'scum' quite freely about them."

Demyx sat up quite suddenly, and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Well, I don't believe he would do it. Just, think as positively as you can. They'll all come back, I know they will."

------------------------

"Demyx, don't play dumb. He's dead; vanguished. Finito." Xigbar stated flatly, trying to make the water Nobody listen to him. "Marluxia is in no way coming back. Sora killed him."

Demyx could feel the tears starting to form, and shook his head furiously so the older nobody wouldn't notice. "You're wrong...he...promised he'd come back."

"Well, looks like he lied to you man. He's dead."

Demyx turned around and ran from Xigbar, something he had become quite good at. He refused to believe it, and when he ventured into his partner's room, he had to believe it was true.

No Marluxia was there. The flowers and plants had withered and died. There was no longer any life in the room. Nothing.

"No, no, no!" Demyx choked, rushing in and tripping over. He hit the ground hard on his hip, but he wasn't worried about the pain at all. He let his emotions run to his power, unleashing waves of water upon the dried up soil. Tiny little buds began to rise, only to wither the instant they felt the air upon them. Demyx blinked tears away, trying again and again to make them grow. But no matter how hard he tried, he knew nothing would grow. He knew Marluxia was dead, and his children knew this and had gone with him.

The water nobody got up uneasily, and rushed to his room. He reached it, and found the Tiger Lily slowly wilting and colour draining from its exotic petals.

"NO!" Demyx screamed, unleashed a tidal wave in his fury. It washed over the flower, gushed through his room and right out the door. His angered was causing his power to run crazy, and in doing so he was doing more harm than good. The flower refused to take the water, and slowly became crunchy and drooped onto the ground. It, like its brothers and sisters, had taken its own life to be with its father.

Demyx merely stopped all movement, his arms limbly falling to his side. There were a million emotions showing in his eyes as he staggered out of the room. He didn't do anything as he ran into Saix in the hallway.

"Number IX?" Saix enquired, making the younger nobody stop in his tracks. Saix turned to look upon Demyx's back. "Are you alright?"

"He's...not coming back..." He whispered softly, before falling to his knees. He blinked lazily, tears rolling down his face. He closed his eyes, and let himself fall onto the white marble floor. He didn't move; he didn't /want/to move, and Saix noticed his pain. The blue haired nobody merely crouched down, and soothingly stroked Demyx's cheek in the most comfort he could think of.

------------------------

Axel and Roxas stood in the doorway of the room of Number IX, not knowing who should go in first. Roxas nodded once, and walked in himself. Axel stayed behind, looking away in what guilt he remembered to feel. He had been the only one to come back, and now as he watched his friend wasting away, he wished he had saved the others and brought them back with him.

"Dem?" Roxas enquired softly. "Demyx, its Roxas."

"I know..." A choked voice replied.

Roxas sighed as he stared at his friend's back. He clambered onto the bed, and wrapped an arm around Demyx's waist. "It's been two weeks. We're worried about you."

"I know..." Demyx replied again, not wanting to really say anymore.

Roxas rested his head upon his friend's shoulder, and used his other hand to gently rub his friend's back. Axel sighed, and walked in the room, hoping that he didn't get shunned away. He walked to the other side of the bed, and waited til his green eyes met with Aquamarine ones.

"I uh, don't if this will help or not...but I...got this for you..." Axel summoned forth a pink ended scythe' Marluxia' scythe, and gently placed it beside the water nobody. Before Demyx could say anthing, both of his friends had left him with the weapon to lay in darkness alone. He brushed his fingers along the blade, feeling dry clumps of blood along it. A soft lavender aroma lifted from it, and Demyx found himself back in a whirlwind of grief. The blood was his own partner's, not Sora's.

Demyx sat up slowly, leaving the scythe to rest, and summoned his own Sitar. His blood boiled through his body, and as he lifted his weapon high above his head, he saw a flash of what he may never have back. His reason to continue had been wrongfully taken from him, as he swung his Sitar around like a madman. Random objects began to smash on the floor, others flying through the air and coming to their end upon his walls. Paints he had collected spilled all over the floor, making a horrible gooey mess.  
He wanted what was his back, as he brought his Sitar back over his head, and brought it to a horrible crushing end upon his floor. He wanted to destroy Xemnas himself, as he stamped on his shattered mess of a weapon. He wanted Xemnas to get his stupid heart back so he could personally rip it right back out as he grabbed his lover's scythe and hacked his bed to pieces. But most of all...

He wanted to personally destroy Sora himself.

------------------------

"ugh, no way!" Demyx cried, feeling his body becoming numb as he collasped to his knees. Sora stood upright, and watched as Number IX began to slowly fade away. Demyx felt his whole body shaking, somthing in his chest felt like it was being ripped to pieces.

'So this is what it's like to die.' Demyx thought to himself, closing his eyes and feeling his body slowly dissolve to nothing. He could see the face of his partner, with that beautiful smile.

Marluxia was waiting for him on the other side, he just knew it. Demyx smiled before he completely disappeared to nothingness, knowing he was going to see them all again.

He was going to see Zexion's unamused face, Vexen's sly grin, Larxene's seductive glance, Lexaeus' rough, intimidating glance, and most of all...

Marluxia's beautiful smile.

"I'll be with you guys soon." Demyx whispered to himself, before the lights in his head switched off,and his non-existance was now no more to the world.

And in the room of Number IX, in a pot that sat in the middle of the floor, a tiny little rose bud began to worm its way out of the soil into the world around it.


End file.
